


The King and the Pearl

by bluetoast



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, King Ben, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Skinny Dipping, Smut and Fluff, queen rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: July, 1771Rey, queen for a mere half a year, simply wants a quiet afternoon in the garden before the formal dinner of the evening. Well, maybe that's what she thought she wanted. Her husband Ben has other ideas - both for their afternoon, and plans for the night and the next morning.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 153
Collections: A Picture is worth 1000 Words - PL Summer Exchange





	The King and the Pearl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraNoirInStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNoirInStardust/gifts).



When Freya, affectionately called Rey by those closest to her, first came to the country of Alderaan from the Duchy of Naboo, she'd felt resolved to hate everything. The country, the food, the customs, the people, the court, she wouldn't allow herself to love anything. While she'd known for years she would never be allowed any choice in terms of whom she would marry, she had hoped she would have found herself bound to someone who at least held a country or principality closer to her homeland. She certainly didn't expect to get married for love. Love was a luxury, something for fairy tales or lesser nobility.

Being married to the King of Alderaan was so far out of the realm of possibility, she'd never even dreamed of it happening. But it had. Eighteen months ago, the courtier came to her grandfather's estate, and six months ago, she and Ben Organa were wed. She could still remember the heavy crown they'd placed upon her head as part of the ceremony, proclaiming her queen. The weight of her office and her duty had felt like a dozen fur pelt blankets thrown over her in the middle of a heatwave.

Somehow, between her arrival at the castle on the cold mid-winter morning and the arrival of spring in a rush of colors and scents Rey still couldn't put a name to, she'd fallen in love with all the things she'd promised she never would.

The marriage was only a half a year old, and many members of the court still remained in mourning for the late queen, which gave her mixed feelings. She supposed any people and any country who had lived under a reign which lasted decades would have difficulty letting go of their grief. Queen Leia had been beloved by everyone, had seen her country through some of the roughest parts of recent history, and Alderaan had come out on the victor's side; standing proud, unified and strong while other duchies and principalities were crumbling in more ways than one.

Why some kings and queens felt the need to pit their children against one another in a bid to see who should rule the country upon their deaths created more problems than solving them. A king could name any one of his children as his successor and another sibling could arrange for an accident to befall their brother or sister so they could take their place. Did these people learn nothing from history?

Her husband was ten years her senior, and while she never thought it odd he'd remained unmarried until his twenty-eighth year, she'd heard plenty of whispers. When she had first laid eyes on Ben, her immediate thought was of his sheer size. While she was tall for a woman, he was exceptionally tall – and even in heels, she just reached his shoulder. He was one of the few men she’d met who made her feel _dainty._

No one seemed to remark on her height, standing a head taller than all the ladies of the court save for two. The only focus of the measured stares cast her way was on one thing: her stomach. With the modern styles of courts, a woman could hide almost anything under her stays and petticoats, though winter layers made things far easier to conceal. Rey could clearly remember laughing when her governess had told her all those years ago how to go about covering up a pregnancy. It might appear common among the nobility of Naboo, but here, in Alderaan, such things weren't done.

Today was one of those summer days that had started out cool, making you think the oppressive weather of the season is finally over and done, but before noon, the weather turned hot and airless. It was hard to believe in the unspeakable humid summers of Alderaan, the winters were brutal and cold. While Rey was content with the bitter weather still four months away, she wouldn't begrudge a cool breeze on these muggy afternoons.

“I'll be fine on my own from here.” Rey turned and took the basket and blanket Lady Holdo was carrying.

“Are you sure, your majesty?” the older woman gave her a measured look; and glanced back towards the other ladies in waiting, who remained oblivious, exclaiming over the engagement ring one of them – Kaydel? - was showing off.

“Yes, thank you.” she pushed the door of the queen's garden open. “Besides, I'm certain they would much rather enjoy watching the officers exercise the horses than sit and read.” she smiled. “And I, for one, could use a chatter-free afternoon.”

A hint of a smile showed on Amilyn's face. “If you insist on taking a swim, I will insist upon you taking a bath before dinner.”

“You're too kind to me.” she stepped into the garden, “I will see you and Lady Tico back in my chambers shortly after four.”

“Of course, your majesty.” Lady Holdo curtsied before walking back up the path and Rey shut the door, groaning in relief.

The private garden was one of the few places on the castle grounds where she could forgo duty and propriety, at least, when she was alone. The roses had started to bloom last week, and the walls appeared covered in curtains of red, pink, yellow and white. She absently pulled off a honeysuckle bloom as she passed the hedge, sucking the sweet nectar out, and tucked a second one in her hair. Most of the flowers in this place were wild ones, giving the garden the illusion of having returned to nature.

The lawn near the pond remained trimmed, the only real tending in this place, save for after storms if branches were broken from the towering shade trees. The large pond in the center of the garden boasted a fountain, and a long flat rock which jutted out toward the center; a perfect place from which to jump into the cool water in the summer, and, come this winter, she suspected one could sit and attach their skates before venturing out onto the ice.

Dropping the spent honeysuckle onto the ground, she came around the stone lattice and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the freshly trimmed grass, the rich smell of the earth and the soothing sound of the water – as close to perfection as possible. An afternoon here, away from the court, where there only seemed one subject when it came to her, was precisely what she needed.

“It's ridiculous.” Rey set the basket down and shook the blanket out, laying it on the grass and sitting, pulling off her slippers and tucking the garter ties into the toes of her shoes before rolling down her stockings. “Babies are not like cakes.” she sighed. “To hear some people talk, a bride should come out of the wedding night already round and ready to deliver before the first fortnight of the marriage.”

“Talking to yourself again, Little Freya?” Ben's voice came from behind her and she turned. “or did you know I was here?” She unfastened the stomacher from the rest of her frock, setting it by her shoes.

“I might have seen you from a window as I passed by on my way here.” she smiled as he came over and joined her on the blanket. “Nothing demanding your attention this afternoon?”

“What there is can wait.” he reached over, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. “Sending your maids away when you reached the Queen's Garden? What on earth are you thinking of doing?”

“Enjoying some ruddy peace and quiet for an afternoon.” she leaned into his touch as his hand moved to cup the back of her head. “I think I spent too much time on my own as a girl. Now having to endure the idle chatter makes my head hurt. The weather's speaking for itself.” She pulled her arms out of the sleeves of her gown.

“Poor lass.” he kissed her temple, his fingers slipped down the bare skin on her back, running his fingers along the collar of her frock. “Court gossip is not to your taste?” He moved closer, kissing her neck, his hand deftly undoing the ties of her stays.

“Gossip is a wretched vice and it's rarely anything good.” she closed her eyes, inhaling slowly as she felt his other hand on her knee, bunching up the skirt of her frock. “and what are you up to, dear husband?”

“Preparing you for the swim I know you're planning on taking.” Ben chuckled against her ear. “Getting out of your clothes is easy compared to getting back in them.” He helped her slip her stays off and set them aside. “Though I believe you look best when you're completely bare.” He drew in a deep breath, untying the ribbon of her shift. “I've never seen you in such a fashion in the sunlight.”

“You're wicked.” she leaned forward and kissed him, tugging on his bottom lip. “But I believe we have the same opinion of one another.” she undid the ties at the front of his shirt. “Are you trying to distract me from what I want?”

“Not in the slightest.” he slipped his hand under the opening of her shift and onto her breast. “Would you object if I joined you in your swim?” He pulled the honeysuckle bloom from her hair. “This weather is wretched.”

“It is.” she brushed her lips against his before standing, letting her frock fall, and undid the ties holding her petticoat, hip pad and pockets, pushing them all down to her feet and stepped out of the pile of clothing. “You're overdressed, your majesty.” She pulled her shift up and over her head, dropping it on her stack of discarded garments. “See something you like, dear husband?”

Ben swallowed hard as he hastened to unfasten his shoes and remove his own stockings. “Beautiful.” he undid the fastenings at the cuffs of his shirt. “You best hurry into the water, or I might not let you leave this blanket.”

“I can see it in your eyes.” she brushed his hair from his face before stepping away and walking over to the flat rock which jutted out into the pond. “I promise, we have time for both a swim and coitus.”

“Temptress,” he pulled off his shirt and stood, undoing his belt. “Or are you a nymph, sweet wife?”

“Nymph.” she slid a hand down her front, between her breasts and over her stomach, “a water nymph.” She turned and jumped into the pond. Despite the hot afternoon, the water had remained blessedly cool, her hands brushed the muddy bottom before she swam back to the surface just in time to see Ben dive in after her. He shook his hair from his face as he came back up, looking as relieved as she felt. “Better?”

“Much.” he chuckled. “What a sight we are. The king and queen of Alderaan, mucking about in a pond in their garden, completely naked.” He swept his arm along the surface, letting water splash her in the face. “Shame this pond is too deep in most areas for you to stand properly.”

“I make do.” she turned and lifted her legs so she could swim over on her back to him. “This is nice.” she moved her head up against his shoulder and lifted her arms around his neck.

“Oh you are a nymph, sweet wife.” he slipped one arm around her waist to hold her steady and he pulled her slowly through the water. “You look so lovely like this.” he kissed her forehead. “Beautifully displayed, the sun gives your skin a glow which candlelight does not.”

“You best drink your fill now. We have a lengthy dinner this evening.” she let out a long sigh. “and you'll need to keep your hands to yourself.” she smirked, “were we living three centuries ago, I suspect you'd have me seated on your lap.”

“Don't tempt me.” his hand brushed her hip. “I still plan on coming to your chambers this evening.” he kissed her ear. “Remind me again why we do not share a bed every night?”

“Duty.” she moved her feet in a slow kick. “Propriety.” she closed her eyes as his hand slid onto her stomach. “Although I don't know why you're so terrified of us getting interrupted as we're engaged in copulation.”

Ben chuckled, nuzzling her neck. “Maybe I don't want another man seeing you naked. I'm afraid I've become quite possessive of you, sweet wife.”

Rey shifted, moving to face him. “Have you?” She wrapped her legs around his waist. “Or are you worried someone will catch me riding your cock with complete abandon?”

His hands came down to her rear, and under the water, she could feel said manhood growing hard against her thigh. “What happens in our beds, Freya, should remain between us and us alone.” He kissed one cheek, then the other. “I love watching you astride me, those sweet tits of yours bouncing in time with my thrusts.”

She tightened her grip on his shoulders, “would you say it's your favorite, Ben?”

He chuckled, nuzzling her neck. “Choosing a favorite position is nigh unto impossible.” He pushed her legs off his hips. “Above me sitting, under me on your back...” he grinned. “I know you love it when I take you on your knees, clutching the mattress or the headboard.” he sucked on her earlobe. “Moaning my name.”

Rey pushed away, swimming a short distance. “If we persist in such behavior for all our marriage, I'm going to spend a great many of my fertile years with child, if not all of them.”

He ran a hand through his damp hair. “I told you on our wedding night, Freya. I do not care if we have one child or a dozen. All I ask and pray for is that our children are born healthy, and you remain so as well.” He closed the distance between them, holding her by the shoulders as he kissed the top of her head. “Our greatest problem should come from determining when we made the child in question, if only to plan for their arrival.”

She looked at him through her eyelashes. “We have lain together at least two nights of every week since our wedding.” she smiled. “Another reason we cannot share a bedchamber; there is no way to reconcile our sleep cycles. I can always tell when you haven’t had sufficient rest.” she kissed his cheek. “I worry when you don't.”

“Don't fret.” he pulled them through the pond and back over to the large rock, “And I sleep, love.” He lifted her up out of the water, setting her down. “But I suppose you have a point.” Ben rested his head on her thigh, and she stroked his hair. “I don't want you to fall ill.” he closed his eyes. “You need to stay healthy.”

Rey sighed, tracing his features gently. “I rest every afternoon.” she cleared her throat. “Well, almost every afternoon.” she smiled down at him. “This is perfectly lovely.”

“Do any of the other ladies know of your condition?” He looked up at her. “Aside from Lady Holdo?”

“Lady Tico.” she bit her bottom lip. “The rest are rather oblivious about such things. I wouldn't be surprised if half of them still believe storks bring babies, or they expect me to lay an egg like one of those great eagles of this fine country. They probably think we spend our nights together reading to one another, or playing cards.” She smoothed the hair from his face. “The court at large remains unaware of our constant state of intimacy.”

“You're a drug, Freya.” He kissed her thigh. “I don't think I've ever craved anything the way I desire you.” He kissed the other. “Not just when we lie together. Even when we sit in perfect silence at dinner, I find myself at peace in a way I never thought possible. How is it that we've only known each other a short while and we're perfectly at ease, as if we'd known one another forever?”

“A mystery to solve for the winter, perhaps.” she leaned back on her hands, relishing in the sun's warmth. “When the snows are deep and the wind's bitter.” She glanced down her front, smiling. “Although by the time winter arrives, all of Alderaan have a new prince or princess to celebrate.”

“And how they will rejoice.” He rose up out of the water, “no matter the gender.” he slid his hand over her stomach. “If you were to make an educated guess, when did this happen?” he kissed her neck. “When did we make our babe?”

She closed her eyes, thinking back on the past six months; the last time she'd had a monthly was near the end of winter. “Five months, give or take a week.” she sighed as she felt his hand move down to cup the curve. “I'm afraid my waist no longer fits in the circle of your hands as it did on our wedding night.”

“You think I care about such a silly little thing like the size of your waist?” He kissed her neck. “I love the changes in your body, sweet Freya.” he sighed, “My Rey.”

“Oh, I'm you're Rey, am I?” she grinned and opened her eyes as he scooped her up in his arms. “Ben!” she wrapped her arms around his neck. “What are you doing?”

“We've had our swim.” he laid her down on the blanket, kissing her slowly. “I'm going to love you now, sweet wife.” His hand slipped over her thigh. “Let's see...” his fingers brushed her entrance and he frowned. “This won't do.” he slipped one digit inside, drawing a whimper from her. 

“What?” Rey shook her head, confused, and caught the glint in Ben's eye. “you're not going to....”

“Oh I am.” he grinned, “I know you love it, Freya.” he moved down, pushing her thighs apart with his shoulders. “Why are you so surprised?” He nudged his nose against her clit. “How many times have I taken you with my mouth?”

She sat up on her elbows to watch, her bottom lip trembling as his tongue moved up her slit. “Wicked husband.” she swallowed as he repeated the gesture. “You took me with your mouth the first... the first time...”

“I did.” he chuckled, kissing her mound. “I ate my pretty virgin wife's pussy on our wedding night.” Ben let out a low growl. “You were laid out on my bed, naked and trembling. More cold than afraid.” He nuzzled her thigh. “You came for me first on my tongue, second on my fingers and third on my cock.” His teeth closed around her clit, tugging it.

Rey bit back a scream as he soothed the bite with his tongue. “And I loved it.” her arms fell to the side, and she clutched the blanket, looking down at him. “My virile husband who took me on his cock four times that night.” She parted her legs wider. “Not so much claiming my innocence as vanquishing it.”

“Pity we had to sleep, or I'd have made it six.” His tongue darted inside her slit, “we left the bridal linens filthy.” He lifted her leg up over her shoulder. “Leaving no doubt of our marriage being consummated.” He held out his hand towards hers and she took it, squeezing his fingers as his mouth covered her mound, his nose pressed firmly against her clit.

Her free hand moved down into his hair, tugging it as he licked and sucked at her womanhood, “yes...” she hissed, her gaze going from Ben to the branches of the shade tree above them, her whole body flushed. “Wedded and thoroughly bedded.”

He gave her clit one more nip before raising his head, panting, his eyes gleaming. “And now bred.” He rose up on his arms and crawled over her, “the court should see your lovely belly, put an end to those pointed looks I know you're getting.”

“You want me to reveal how I've done my duty?” she ran her fingers through his hair, grinning as she felt his cock nudging her thigh, seeking her sheath. “Let the whole court know their queen is carrying?” she leaned up and tugged at his bottom lip, catching a taste of herself still clinging to his skin, “the gossip will only change, husband. From not being with child to how long I have been.” she met his eyes. “Tonight at dinner, then?”

He grinned, “I'm looking forward to it.” He traced her stomach in a lazy circle. “Those high waisted frocks have kept much of you hidden.” He thrust his cock inside her, groaning. “All the gossips need to eat their words when they see your full belly.” He set his hands flat on the blanket. “Though as much as you love sharing a bed with me, Freya, they will be seeing you with child for many years to come.”

Rey clung to his shoulders, “you keep talking like that,” she panted against his ear, wrapping her legs around his waist. “and I'll wait for you naked tonight.”

“Don't you dare.” he started to rock his hips against hers. “I'm going to unwrap you like a gift, the only thing you're removing is your feet from the floor.” He smiled down at her. “Tomorrow, I'm braiding your hair.”

Her eyes drifted closed as he filled her and she grinned, “do I have to get dressed?”

“No darling.” His lips brushed hers, “how quickly you've forgotten how much I love seeing you naked.”

*

Returning to court was akin to punishment. Granted, come this time next week, the summer heat would grow until they ended the wretched month called August, and tomorrow the court would go into recess until the other side of the harvest. He and Rey had parted ways in a private corridor, her heading back for her chambers for a rest and a bath, he to the great hall for some semblance of ruling. He would have given a great deal to join her instead. Most of the people present today weren't here to petition him, or settle any disputes, they were here for the purpose of being seen. When the gathering had broken up at dusk to prepare for dinner, he'd almost sprinted back to his rooms.

His marriage to Rey had cemented a treaty with Naboo, and as both refused to side with either Coruscant or Hapes in trade and empire building wars, their commerce remained solely with the countries of the middle and eastern Mediterranean Sea. Naboo had a large navy, Alderaan had the perfect wood for ships. Let the major powers trip over one another in their scramble to establish one colony after another across the planet, what good did it do to conquer some distant land most people would never see while citizens in your own country went hungry? Better to live content in their mountains and valleys, debt free and secure, than build an empire which could crumble with a single hurricane.

Three hundred years from now, historians might dismiss Alderaan's staying behind or staying out of it as cowardice, but at least they wouldn't have a hundred generations hating their existence.

History would remember the Coruscanti as bullies; they couldn't even remain peaceful within their own island. He saw no reason to open up the relations again. William III had likely dismissed this country as unimportant, tucked deep in the Alps with the country of Chandrila and the Channel separating them. Most of the royal houses of Europe looked down on Alderaan for their practice of not marrying solely within the tiers of the ruling class. His own father wasn't a noble at all, but a distinguished Corellian admiral.

God rest his soul.

Having to get dressed up for dinner had vexed him since he was a boy; but tonight was a special event, for more than one reason. The private chambers of the royal family were far enough removed from the hustle and noise of the rest of the castle, and he felt a little self conscious standing here, waiting to go down to the dining hall. From the window, he could see the servants running from the kitchens, laden with platters and barrels.

The familiar creak of Rey's door at the other end of the corridor opening drew his attention from the window and he stood up a little straighter as he saw Rey enter the hall and start towards him, flanked by Lady Holdo on her left and Lady Tico on her right.

She was an absolute vision in her off-white frock; one of her few garments which laced up the back in the Alderaan style. The only ornamentation she wore were white roses tucked in the loose braid of her hair and the solitary pearl necklace he had gifted her on their wedding day. Everything about her exuded an air of innocence, until you took a second look. She was holding her arms not at her sides, or hands clasped together over her heart, but one over her belly and the other under – doing exactly as he had asked in the garden this afternoon.

Ben smiled as she reached him, taking her left hand in his, kissing the spot right below her wedding ring. “Good evening, your majesty.” he leaned over and kissed her temple. “You look absolutely beautiful, Freya.” he whispered.

“Thank you.” she turned to Lady Holdo. “We'll be down shortly. Don't worry.”

Lady Holdo took the other woman by the elbow. “Of course, your majesties.” the two of them hurried down the stairs, talking quietly in a language Ben couldn't entirely discern.

“It's not too much, is it?” Rey's cheeks went pink. “I know you asked...”

“You're perfect.” he set a hand over her belly, a wonderfully contented warmth settling in his heart. “Were you able to rest this afternoon?”

“I did.” she set her hand over his. “Do you plan on keeping this here all during dinner?”

“Tempting, but no. I'm not skilled enough to eat one handed.” he kissed her temple. “I make no promises for when we go to sleep tonight.”

“I won't mind.” she replied, “and we shouldn't keep the court waiting.”

“Quite true.” he held out his arm for her to take. “I think we're in for some rain. I noticed the clouds backing up when I was changing for dinner.”

“We could use it. The flowers were looking a little tired.” she gathered the skirt of her dress in her free hand as they went down the stairs. “Remind me, is there a performance at tonight's dinner?”

“Other than the musicians, no.” The chatter from the hall started to filter towards them. “I know we're going to have that lovely fresh salad as one dish. The one with tomatoes, basil, and cheese. Caprese, yes?”

She nodded, “I'm quite glad the cooks have learned the difference between balsamic vinegar and apple cider vinegar.”

He chuckled, stopping as they came to the bottom of the stairs, kissed her forehead again. “Nervous?”

“A little.” she squared her shoulders, looking up at him. “I wanted to keep my hair simple for a change, besides, it's still not entirely dry from my bath.”

He reached out, adjusting one of the roses. “It suits you. Sometimes, my head aches just looking at the tight coils and plaits many women sport on a daily basis.” Ben kissed the top of her head. “We best get going, or Lady Holdo will send out a search party. How is it she still terrifies me?”

“I would say it comes from the fact she's known you since you were in diapers.” she squeezed his hand. “Come darling, let us go to dinner and give the gossips something to talk about.”

Ben laughed, tucking her arm back under his and guided her down the corridor, “I'm afraid we'll have to endure a great many congratulations tonight.”

“Provided none of them try to take my plate of food from me, I won't object.” she inhaled slowly, “particularly if the plate in question has roasted hare on it.”

“Did you learn to decipher one form of game from another spending time with hunting dogs as a child, Freya? I've been wanting to ask for a while now.” he quipped. “if you did, I'm quite jealous.”

“I seem to have recently developed a heightened sense of smell.” Rey gathered up her skirt as they reached the last short flight of stairs. “However you are correct, I did spend a lot of time with the hunting dogs when I was a little girl, because I couldn't go riding every day.” she grinned, “drove both my nanny and my governess mad. The gamekeeper approved, it saved him the task of exercising the dogs.”

He kissed her temple, letting out a contented sigh. “You'll have to tell me more of your childhood escapades. I'm afraid mine are dull in comparison.” He squeezed her hand as they came to the last turning to reach the dining hall. “How many hunting dogs were there?”

“Around twenty, but there were different types of dogs for hunting different things.” She set her free hand on her stomach. “But for now, it’s time for me to show off, and let the nobles know what a good queen and wife I am.”

“Sass.” Ben managed a smile, brushing his fingers against her stomach again. “I might not keep my hand here all night, but don't be surprised if it wanders over throughout the meal.”

Rey smiled and set her hand over his, squeezing it. “I know how territorial you are, your majesty.” she ducked her head, looking up at him through her eyelashes. “I won't mind.”

“Nymph.” he kissed her again and straightened his posture, holding his head up high as the two of them rounded the corner and the guards opened the doors to the dining hall.

“His majesty, the king.” a page's voice rang out, somewhere to his left. “Her majesty, the queen.”

The chatter of the dining hall fell silent as he and Rey walked to the front of the room, and Ben saw nothing but the high table, his expression perfectly stoic as they crossed through a sea of people, most of them sinking to their knees in bows, and if he caught a whisper of chatter, he didn't bother to acknowledge it. He knew what they were all looking at, and it wasn't him. By the time they had reached the front table and taken their seats, he could see the courtiers looking from them to each other, ladies quickly hiding their faces behind fans, and he looked over at Rey, who had set both hands on her stomach, a tiny, self-satisfied smile lingering in the corners of her mouth.

She met his glance and straightened up in her chair, her hands remaining in place. Her expression slipped back into one of demure and almost shy as the footmen appeared carrying trays of food, and the rest of the court took their seats. He slipped his hand over to her leg and squeezed her thigh once before moving it to rest next to hers, keeping it there until their dinners were placed in front of them and their wine glasses filled.

The sooner they could get this meal over with, the sooner he and Rey could be alone again. Another reason to look forward to winter. The two of them could spend long days in bed, snuggled up together, or in front of a fire, perfectly content and without interruption. Rey would nurse their babe and he would make sure his little family stayed safe and warm. And if the queen gave birth a second time a mere eleven months after the first...

Ben took a sip of wine to clear his head. Tomorrow almost all of this crowd would retreat to their own estates and leave him and his queen in peace.

*

Rey shut the door of her room with a sigh, grimacing. Even though she'd spent all of the meal sitting down, she felt like she'd just spent the past five hours dancing. The bed was turned down and a low fire burned in the grate, all the heavy drapes, save one, were closed, and as she lit the candles from the taper she had brought with her, a low rumble of thunder echoed from outside. Setting the glass guard over the light on her vanity, she extinguished the taper and set it down. “I just need to get out of my shoes.”

Maneuvering carefully, she swung her left leg up and onto the low stool, and she reached down, undoing the buckle, groaning in relief as she pulled it from her foot. “I should have insisted on wearing slippers.” she repeated the process with her right foot, and, leaving both shoes lying where they fell, sat down, resting one hand on her stomach, the other near the bodice of her frock. “and I might just stay in bed tomorrow.” she smiled down at her lap. “Mummy can do that, yes? No one can accuse the queen of being lazy, not now.” Sighing, she carefully pulled the roses from her hair, setting them in a small pile on her vanity. “I'm going to get fussed over from now until you're here.” She removed the last flower, smiling, “with Lady Holdo leading the pack.”

Thunder sounded again as the door opened and Ben stepped into the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. “Remind me why I do not order Lord Hux to shut up and leave me in peace?”

Rey chuckled. “Because you're not a barbarian.” she heard a rustle as he removed his long house coat and laid it on the low chest at the foot of the bed. “It's also seventeen seventy one, not thirteen seventy one.”

“Thank the Good Lord for that.” He came over and kissed the top of her head before crouching down by her low seat. “Though plenty of monarchs think us barbarians for our living accommodations.” He brushed her braid aside and kissed her neck. “The palace the Chandrilians have up near Paris is ridiculous.” He smoothed out a wrinkle in the skirt of her frock, slipping his hand into the pocket slit so he could set his hand on her bare thigh. “So our home looks more fortress than royal residence, I'm not going to complain.”

“I've never seen Versailles, but I always heard it referred to as obscene.” she reached over and undid the tie at the collar of his nightshirt. “Grandfather couldn't speak of it without trying to calculate how many children starved to make it.”

“Enough politics for one day.” He brushed his lips against hers. “You're not too tired, are you, Rey?” His fingers moved down to the start of her laces and began to undo them. “If all you wish to do tonight is snuggle, I'm more than content to do so.”

“I'm feeling a little more energized now I'm away from the crowd and I've taken my shoes off.” she moved to rest her hands on her stomach. “Though I don't think lying on my back is a good idea right now.”

“You're riding tonight, my queen, wearing nothing but your necklace.” he reached the end of her laces. “and not holding back your cries.” Ben stood and pushed the sleeves of her gown off her shoulders. “I love hearing you moan in delight, letting me know how much you enjoy taking your husband's cock.”

She slid her arms from the sleeves, standing so she could remove her dress entirely, leaving the garment lying over a chair. “I know what you love.” she undid her hip pad, licking her lips. “You love how sedate and demure I am in public, only to turn into a pure wanton when we're left alone.” She removed the busk from her stays before she started to unlace them. “I seem to recall you fucking me with both of us almost fully dressed a few weeks ago.”

“Such language from a lady, particularly when the assignation was your idea.” he chuckled, reaching under his nightshirt, groaning softly as he palmed himself. “I'm going to have to take you at least twice before we sleep.”

“My king and his mighty cock.” she finished unlacing her stays and let them fall to the floor, walking over to him. “It's a miracle I can still walk after a night with you.”

“Temptress.” he started to gather her shift in his hands, bunching it up to her hips. “My little water nymph.” He lifted the fabric up enough to expose her stomach, kissing her skin. “Take this off, Freya, I want to see all of you.”

Rey did as bid, letting out a small groan as a tiny twinge of pain went up her back as she set the shift aside. “And here you said you were going to unwrap me like a gift.” She climbed into his lap, reaching her hand under the hem of his nightshirt to cup his balls, grinning as his cock twitched against her palm. “Are you so sure twice is going to be enough?”

Ben smirked as he set his hands under her rear and stood, carrying her over to the bed and setting her down before she could even voice her surprise. “Twice is a bare minimum, sweet wife.” he pulled his own nightshirt off and joined her on the bed, leaning back against the mountain of pillows. “I'm going to wake you throughout the night, we both have nowhere to be tomorrow. ” He ran his hand up his length, breathing hard. “We should see if we can make it six.”

“Wicked man.” she moved to sit over him, one hand on each of his shoulders. “You intend to leave me utterly exhausted with the dawn?” She leaned forward, catching his bottom lip with both of hers. “Shame we can't spend most of tomorrow in bed.”

“We can, and I believe we shall.” he slipped one hand between them, rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance. “Though we'll rise so the maids can change the linens. They can do that while we eat luncheon.”He set his other hand on the small of her back, holding her steady as he brought her hips down to meet his, groaning as he filled her. “Are you seated comfortably, my queen?”

Rey nuzzled his neck, “I am.” she placed her hands on his shoulders, bracing herself as she began to rock her hips towards his, “And you, my king?”

He pulled one of the pillows from behind his back and tossed it aside so he was lying down. “You think you can tame me?” He moved his hands onto her hips. “Water nymph.”

“I already have you tamed.” she smiled and began to move, grinning at the expression on Ben's face as she worked his cock in and out of her sheath. “I just need to show you a hint of an ankle or a loose ribbon and you're under my spell.”

His hands slid up her sides to cup her breasts. “I'm enchanted then?” He thrust his hips up to meet her downward one. “Or am I the wizard?”

She let her head fall back as their hips met again, “you're wicked.” she panted as he filled her and she shifted to get more leverage with her knees, “not letting me lead this dance.” She rocked her hips, groaning. “You wanted me to ride.”

Ben thumbed her nipples. “I'm going to have to play with your tits after this, I didn't notice their change in size this afternoon. I know I can make you come just by sucking on them.” He closed his eyes, “I love making you come.”

“I love taking your cock.” she panted, closing her eyes, her arms trembling as she struggled to remain upright. “Help me, please.”

His hands slid back to her hips, holding her steady. “You look so beautiful.” he guided her thrusts down as he drove up into her below. “And you're close, so close.” his chuckle turned into a moan. “Don't hold back, darling.”

Rey looked down, meeting his eyes as she felt his cock hit that one spot deep inside her and she let out a cry as he did it again. “Ben...” she felt her body shaking. “Ben please...”

“Sweet Freya.” His grip on her tightened. “Come for me, my Pearl. Come for your husband.”

She kept her gaze on his as their hips met again and her entire body shuddered with her release. She was dimly aware of Ben pulling her down against him, holding her close as he found his own.

*

Ben slowly came awake to the smell of rain and a wonderful warmth at his side. He inhaled deeply, moving his hand down Rey's bare spine, absently remembering the first time he'd done it, he could feel almost every one of her bones under his fingers. Now, she had lost the thinness which he felt bordered on worrisome and she'd blossomed almost overnight. He turned so he could hold her face with his other hand and kissed her forehead. Outside, a church bell started to toll the hour – he silently counted, knowing the noise would likely wake up his companion, if she wasn't already.

“Feels earlier than eight.” Rey mumbled, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. “I think it might be from all the times we woke up last night.”

“Sweet nymph.” he kissed her forehead. “How are your legs?”

“I know they're still attached.” she turned so she could fold her arms and rest them on his chest, looking up at him. “Not content with six, you had to make it seven.” She gave him a dreamy smile. “And how are you?”

He slid his hand down to rest on her rear. “Perfectly content.” he kept his lips against her forehead. “and I do not wish to leave this bed.”

“I think the only thing which can entice us to leave is the need to eat.” Rey yawned, and grimaced as her stomach rumbled. “They should set up breakfast soon, I asked for the servants to set it up in the next room at half past eight.”

Ben kissed her forehead again. “Perhaps they will arrive early.” He reached down and cupped her belly, “now that the servants are aware of their queen's condition.” He traced the area slowly. “Five months is your estimate?”

“I'm basing it on the last time I had a monthly.” She sighed absently. “Which was the middle of January.” she set her hand near his, “the first blizzard in February,” she looked up at him, “the howling wind scared me, and I came to your bed to feel safe.”

“You were trembling in cold and fear.” He nuzzled her neck, remembering the night in question. “It didn't take me long to have you warmed up in more ways than one.” He let out a breath as he felt his cock stiffen against his thigh. “And we best end this trail of conversation, or the servants might hear something I don't want them to.” He slid out of the bed, going to retrieve his robe from where he left it last night,pulling it on and tossing hers onto the bed.

Rey chuckled, arranging the pillows behind her so she could lay back against them, giving him a lovely view of her nude form, the love marks on the underside of her breasts dark against her pale skin. “As if they don't know what happened here.” She raised her arms up above her head. “Perhaps instead of staying in my bed all day, we could move down the corridor to yours.”

“Nymph.” Ben came back to sit on the bed, kissing her nose. “I should do the sensible thing and bring you a shift.” he reached over and took up her necklace from where he'd set it last night on the bedside table and fastened it around her neck. “As for moving to my room... I believe we could arrange for such things.” He brushed his fingers against the ornament, “I'm going to add a precious stone for each of our children to this.” he smiled, “but no more pearls.” He reached up and cupped her face. “My Pearl.”

She turned her face to kiss his palm. “Do you ever tire of giving me nicknames, my king? You must have called me half a dozen in the past day alone.” She pushed herself to a sit and took up her robe, shrugging into it.

“Much like trying to choose a favorite position for intimacy, my love, I cannot select the perfect affectionate name for you.” He kissed her cheek and rose from the bed as a knock came on the far chamber door. “One moment.” he called, checking the ties of his robe before opening said door a crack. “Yes?”

The footman on the other side bowed, “breakfast is ready, your majesty.”

“Thank you.” he answered, looking back at Rey who was straightening the collar of her robe. “We will serve ourselves, there is no reason for you to stay.”

“Of course, your majesty.” The man bowed again and Ben opened the door a little wider to watch the liveried servants leave and picked up Rey's slippers as he crossed back to the bed.

“Maybe the church bells are late.” She frowned, “or I forgot what time I asked for breakfast.”

“It doesn't matter.” He scooped her up in his arms and she squeaked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't weigh much more than she had on their wedding night. “And don't tell me you can walk, it's easier for me to carry you than for you to win the argument to put you down.”

“Insufferable.” She kissed his cheek as they came into the salon and he set her down in one of the chairs and took her slippers from him. “But you are most certainly not carrying me from this room down to yours later.”

“How improper.” He sat down across from her at the table, removing the lids off the serving trays. “Bacon, fruit, cheese, bread...” he shook his head, taking in all the contents of their meal. “A nice standard spread. Nothing fancy.”

Rey filled their teacups. “Hearty and simple is the best thing for you early in the morning.” she put the pot down. “Besides, I know it's close to canning time and the kitchen staff have more than enough to do already.”

He added a spoonful of honey to his tea. “Fortunately, we do not need to wave the court off, as last night's dinner served as a farewell.” he paused, “although at least a dozen of them will return in November.”

“I don't mind.” she helped herself to some of the fruit. “Besides, by the time they all return, I will have something far more important to pay attention to than the new frock of lady so and so. And how it's the absolute height of fashion.”

Ben smiled over the rim of his teacup. “Last time I checked, your majesty, the woman who decides what is in fashion in this country is _you_ , not some queen in another court, or another lady.”

“I should see if it's possible to make a frock which laces up the sides, combining the Alderaan and Naboo styles.” she paused, “though I should keep my focus on making smocks for the babe.”

“You have time.” he took a drink of tea and turned his focus to his meal.

*

Rey closed her eyes as she felt Ben's fingers brush the nape of her neck as he gathered up her hair into one hand, followed by the gentle tug on her scalp as he ran her brush through her tresses. After breakfast, they had retreated back to her room, and, as his request, shed her robe and sat naked in front of her vanity while he tended to her hair. The first time he had done her hair was the morning after their wedding, and they had sat in front of the fire in his room. When he was done, he'd spread her out on the bear and wolf pelts on the floor and ravished her.

“You're still tired.” He sighed, his finger brushed her ear. “I know you need your rest. For both you and the babe.”

She smiled and tilted her head forward so he could work out the snarls in her hair gently. “Not so much tired as sated.”

“Sweet Rey.” his lips pressed against her scalp. “Have you felt the babe move?”

“An occasional flutter.” she opened her eyes and looked down at her hands resting in her lap. “It usually comes after I eat.” she lifted one hand to her stomach, “I'm not certain if they don't enjoy the meal, or if they want more.”

He chuckled as he parted her hair into thirds, setting the two on the sides over her shoulders. “Well, neither of us are, as they say – delicate eaters, so it's unsurprising a child of ours would be any different.”

Rey nodded, setting a hand on her pearl, rubbing it slowly. “My grandfather used to tell me it was unladylike to eat until you were full, and the governess would back him up on the matter.” she chuckled, “I used to eat fruit straight from the tree in an effort to arrive at a meal and eat in what I was told a proper manner.”

“You don't indulge in sweets the way some of the ladies at court do.” he parted the remaining third of her hair into another set of three and began to braid it, starting at the scalp. “You'd rather have the fruit than the candied peel.”

“My addiction to the pastry cook's lemon cake notwithstanding.” she grinned, remembering the first time the treat was set before her. “And as much as I love it, if I had it every day, it would ruin the special-ness of the dish, like roast beef.” she tilted her head forward again so he could get the smaller hairs at the nape of her neck.

Ben let out a small hum. “I think you enjoy rib roast more than lemon cakes.” he chuckled, “and it's better for you.” He parted the braid into another set of three and she reached back to hold one half while he worked on the other. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” she smiled. “I remember when the messenger came to grandfather's house and I was told I would have to stop cutting my hair and to cease wearing wigs. All the pomade and powder seemed to vanish overnight.”

“You have such beautiful hair.” he bound one braid half and took the hank of hair she was holding so he could finish the other braid. “I think the first time I took it down and unbound it, I felt intimidated.” He kissed her neck as the took the first half and pulled it up and around to pin it to the top of her head and drew back the part of her hair on her left side. “You're not cold, are you darling?”

Rey chuckled. “It's July.” She answered. “You're supposed to ask me such questions in the winter.” She grimaced as he tugged at her scalp.

“I'm sorry.” he kissed the hurt. “I believe I have a problem where I love to give you such complex braids, and then lament at how long it takes to undo them at the end of the day.” he wrapped the second braid around her head, pinning it in place. “You wore your hair last night in a simple braid with roses, and somehow, you looked more beautiful than any of the braids I'd placed you in.” He gathered the rest of her loose hair in his hand.

She closed her eyes again, feeling her body relax as he worked on the final braid. “I think I like yours better. Maybe it's the intimacy of the act.” she heard his breath hitch. “We can't do this on a daily or even weekly basis.” she smiled, “not unless you want to do simple braids.”

“I believe we shall spend this winter deciding on what exactly a simple braid is.” Ben set several pins in her hair to hold the side braids in a crown around her head and put the thick braid over her shoulder. “And you're better at fancy ends.”

Rey smiled and took the tie from the vanity in front of her and twisted it around the base of the braid, and added a thick brocade ribbon to the end. “Thank you.”

Ben knelt down by her chair, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her gently. “No, my Pearl, thank you.” His fingers brushed her rounded middle. “For everything.”

She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he deepened it, his tongue slipping inside her mouth to touch hers, his other hand coming up to thumb her nipple. She slipped one hand into his hair, tugging it gently as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. “You're wicked, my king.”

In response, he chuckled, swept her up into his arms, and carried her back to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an alternate version of Love in the Age of Empires. This fic actually came first. Well, technically, this one was third, Empires is fourth. I wrote too much of this to chuck it into the bin. As for the first and second? Well... the first is just a paragraph and I might get around to the second. 
> 
> Geography quiz information: Alderaan has moved. Only Alderaan.


End file.
